undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans/Errortale
This article is an old canon of Error!Sans.You may be looking for Error of Lucidia. Error! Sans is an AU destroyer created by Tumblr user, Lover of Piggies(also known as Crayon Queen or CQ for short). In this AU, he is bent on destroying all AU's and things he considers 'glitches' or 'mistakes' in the multiverse. He uses blue strings to tie up and shatter souls, and if the strings go inside a victim, he will be able to transfer his soul into the victim, controlling them to do whatever he likes and leaving the victim helpless. He can jump from one universe to another, as well as having several other glitch powers/quirks. This AU connects to many others, so it's best to get to know some other AUs before you jump into this one. Error Sans was created as a result of a player messing with the game files too much, resulting in him glitching out. He found himself trapped in the white void between game files (which CORE Frisk cannot see). He went insane in there until he found out how to manipulate the game's code to open portals to various AUs. Error basically is an AU hunter, an anti-social man baby- as described by the creator, seeking and destroying AU's left and right, except for the ones he likes such as Outertale and Undernovela. How he does it, is he keeps Frisk and Flowey under guard so they are unable to reset (he basically imprisons them), then proceeds to go on a killing spree. Error was a glitched skeleton that was created in the Anti-Void. While he was originally a Genocide Sans, this has been changed.﻿ Profile Frisk, feeling terrible after a genocide/no mercy run, accepts Sans’ mercy and agrees not to come back if they were any friend of his (just as in-game if you accept Sans’ mercy), except they end up resetting the timeline and coming back anyway. While leaving from the ruins, they hear the familiar sounds of Sans but soon discover instead Sans has become an error in the code. Sans is now a somewhat demented and psychotic character who is determined to find any and all anomalies within various timelines and destroy them. His character is one of confusion and somewhat hypocritical behavior since he himself is an anomaly, yet he views himself as the cleanser of timelines instead. Due to the level of insanity he has, his real motives and behaviors are still a mystery. His colors are in negative, and he has the ability to latch onto and control individual’s souls with long puppet-like strings. He has powers such as Gaster Blasters, only his are black, faster and bigger than Sans's; he also uses red and black bones which are also stronger. He can teleport to any universe he wants to.And he has level 9,999,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Error was created in the Anti-Void as a glitched skeleton for an unknown reason. He has been stated to be a complete mystery due to the erratic and unpredictable behaviors he has. He keeps puppet versions of his other selves that he talks to, calling standard Sans “Sans classic” and naming the other ones by numbers. Underfell is “Sans abomination number 13″. He refuses to discuss Papyrus at all. Despite admitting he is a glitch/anomaly, he is different since he’s the only one doing something about it. He really wants to hunt down Core! Frisk. Abilities Mistake! Sans is a puppet master who uses a blue line that is like his puppet to control someone's soul or body that looks like a hook. He also uses a type of Gaster Blaster called Error Blaster which moves faster than a hundred billion times. Weaknesses Error has haphephobia (the fear of being touched) and is therefore very hesitant to get physically close to anyone. He also likes chocolate which can be a down side if you think about it. At random intervals he can glitch up, filling his eye sockets with errors, giving him a major disadvantage if he's in battle. If Error had no strings, he would be a very easy problem to fix. Error also cannot see things far away clearly, as he uses glasses a few times in the comic to show this. The glasses are kept in the pockets of his hoodie. He also knows how to knit, sort of. He is also supposedly weak to water, but this isn't cannon. He is always freaked out by Fresh. He can sometimes get distracted by "it" and can get easily distracted. Relationships Keep in mind that not all of this information is e canon. Classic Sans Classic Sans is just as bad as everyone else. However- Classic sans and Error CAN get along sometimes. Along with how Classic Sans one time did watch Undernovela from behind Error, and Error couldn't have cared less. It's pretty odd, but - its chill. BUT sometimes They Fight Underswap Sans They get along, somehow. It's unclear why Error gets along with Underswap! Sans so well, but it's probably because he's the first "friend" Error has had in a long time. He sometimes gives him chocolate. After Error returned to the Anti! Void, he found out that Swap had turned into an Error. Core! Frisk Error! Sans saw Core! Frisk one time rescuing a survivor of a genocide run in an AU, bringing the survivor to the Omega Timeline. He's been hunting them and the Omega Timeline down ever since. Some people ship them. Fresh Error! Sans is completely freaked out by Fresh, immediately Gaster Blasting upon sight when they first met. Error is even more horrified by Fresh because Fresh often gets too close to him (not yet even considering the fact Fresh is a universe-wide-infecting parasite). Fresh is a very hard opponent because his soul lays in his left eye socket. He looks like a normal kid just with lots of colors and all happy but really Fresh actually can't feel happy, sad, angry, jealous, fear, etc... Ink! Sans Ink! Sans and Error! Sans are portrayed by the fandom to be enemies as Ink! Iink sans is the protector of the AU's while Error is the destroyer of the AU's. However, some people consider them to be friends, arch-enemies or even lovers and people "ship them". In some AUs, Ink and Error actually came to and agreement; As long as Error won’t destroy any AUs, Ink won‘t create any AUs. Also the bottles that Ink carries around are not for decoration's their true purposes were to give Ink his emotions. When Ink was created he didn't have a heart of his own because he had no soul. Ever since the creator added some colors and every color gave Ink a new emotion. Ink gathered these colors into separate bottles in case of a emergency he'll have to use it. However in a certain episode their was one point where Ink had all his colorful bottles but one didn't belong to him which was X- cross. This was some what dangerous at a certain point causing different AU's to disappear and fall apart. Also Error tried to stop Ink's blank side which was kind of evil but even Error couldn't stop him. PaperJam Paperjam is considered Error and Ink's accidental child. Once Paperjam first formed from the remains of Error’s scattered strings and Ink’s leftover piles of ink scattered about the multiverse, which took a process of about three years, Paper Jam started to walk through to see where they ended up at. Eventually, they find the two at the end of a battle - where Ink’s body was scattered all over the place and Error was about to do one more strike… Paper screamed - what else was he supposed to do? Error noticed him and felt an odd connection (which Ink did as well) and he really didn’t like how that felt within him… he panicked and shouted at PaperJam, calling him a “mistake” and “an abomination that shouldn’t have existed” before disappearing. Paperjam was very hurt and after Ink was healed he took care of PJ. Error! Frisk Before C.Q. Revealed Errors origins, People assumed he came from a broken timeline. They assumed that after the first timeline was destroyed, Frisk had turned into Error! Frisk and had become Error's student. Error! Sans is unaware that the human is "Frisk." Error! Papyrus Error believes he is the only Error in the multiverse, but there is his brother who also turned out to be one that he does NOT know of. He refuses to discuss Papyrus. At all. However, it may say that he was hidden among the ‘in-between files’ of the multiverses. Error's brother Error Papyrus is sometimes though to have died or something in Error's universe. Rumour has it that Error! Sans may NOT be alone as their are many Error characters that live inside the Anti-Void, such as Error! Undyne. Error! Gaster error sans is stronger than error gaster Errors can beat the Gaster in battle by using only 1% power. However, Gaster claims that he is the father of Error. Fatal! Error Fatal! Error Sans was born because of Error fighting After! Sans Geno when Error used his strings. Geno's DETERMINATION saved him. Fatal! Error Sans is related to Error, but error sans is more powerful and stronger than Fatal! Error Sans because error sans can destroy AUs without using his full power, while Fatal! Error Sans has to use more than half of his power to destroy one. 010sans Error destroyed his AU. He now follows Error around and watches his every move, and is also his cousin. |3=100 |1= S.T After multiple times of trying to get into the Omega Timeline, he offered S.T a job to hack him a way into the Omega Timeline. But, S.T refused and Error tried to kill him. Solartale Sans Stale Sans and Error always have negative relationships. There was an error in trying to destroy the solarium quickly at the point of the Solarel Sans. However, without knowing the power of Solatel, he therefore retreated into the Anti-Void within 5 minutes. The mistake is possible. Will destroy the basement. However, he still fears the power of Solartale Sans and is not willing to attack again. The error is now much stronger. He can kill Solarium Sans easily. But he didn't do Create Create and Error don't get along well. Because Create is a creator and Error is a destroyer, they're constantly at each other's throat. Negative TBA Glitch TBA [[Dark!Sans|''Dark!Sans]] One of his lives was destroyed, though he was at an endless level of HP, LV, and the power, ability to set and stronger than he was in every way, but now the error sans is stronger than the dark. sans Alpha!Sans AlphaTale was the first AU that Error Destroyed and now questions if it's really destroyed. Error404 Error404 is like error!sans's ancestor, he's the only one that knows about him and is also the only one that needs to know about him. Spectron The error in the six stories is one of Spectron's friends, because both destroy AU, but when Spectron leaves the group, the error begins to hate his courage and the error needs to kill him. Terracus In the universe there are 6 mistakes, one of Terracus's followers. He hates Terracus but he is too afraid to obey or stand against him. He also hates his goal of creating another anomaly (about AU 6) but is forced to help him. But now the error is stronger than him and the error will not follow his orders anymore.}} Sans...? In M.U.G.E.N, Error had seen another glitch that made him think he was supposed to be him. Error!SANESSS Error! Sans had no idea who that thing is when he goes to the unknown random dimension. The thing is probably a Dark Error Sans. Error! SANESSS is a version of Sans that is almost nothing like the original Sans. Funny Valentine Errors found the president with the power to name "Dirty finish, cheap action" where errors cannot be seen, such as non-standing users He tried to remove the President's SOUL before he escaped and now he can easily remove Funny Valentine's soul. Hobo! Error During the battle of Funny Valentine, the president summoned Error from another world to battle Error! Sans. Work Error once destroyed a timeline called ''Alphatale which was the first ever version of Undertale and its AU's ever, but unknown to this day, no one that has ever existed in the Undertale AU's has ever heard of Alphatale. Error mostly created a dark version of Undertale from the reset files called Happytale, which isn't really happy at all. Error destroyed most of Happytale until Core! Frisk used a file traveler to travel the files only able to be used once, and he completely forgot about Happytale ''until he remembered from another game reset. Now, ''Happytale is an unknown universe no one has heard of. Trivia *Error used to be a Sans, but due to copyright issues, his origins have been changed and now he is a glitched skeleton from the Anti-Void. *Error! Sans is nearsighted. *He also likes to crochet. *Error! Sans is shipped with Fresh and Ink but nothing is canon. *Error! Sans has Haphephobia, the fear of being touched. *Error! Sans also has pixlexia (A term coined by gamers, where the coding is messed up so all the controls are inverted. Left is right, up is down.) *Error! Sans and Ink! Sans combined makes an accidental child named Paperjam or PJ. [ Fact ] *Ink and Error have a rivalry going on to defend/destroy all AU's. *Errors birthday is on April 4th as a "Error 404" joke. *The AskFriskAndCompany AU has a magic fence and an attack cat to protect itself from Error! Sans. *Errors origin was revealed on November 4th, 2018, since CQ didn't want to continue to Ask! Error. *The Error characters do not come from the same timeline. *Error is an "anti-social man-baby," as described by the creator. *Now the error sans is much stronger than before. *Error sans can control ink sans and error 404 and seraphim sans,ultra sans *The error now is strong to overcome dream sans, ink sans, nightmares sans, killer sans, murder sans, sans cross, sans horror, error 404, royal copyright, seraphim sans, ultra sans by Use only 1% power. *The error is the strongest among all sans. *The error is the second strongest sans of all bad guys. Gallery Error!Sans.png|Error!Sans' battle sprite Error Sans sprite.png|Error!Sans' overworld sprite f286493426e797ba301ae67a487a2d783458f980_128.gif error_sans_by_jboy32x-d9ujayo.png 9408525bdef92855c9db6c6a5c86f2fd-da2d4v7.png download (79).jpg d3512340c949222712137a9412975f254e54bdb1_hq.jpg 1d6c3be165efd7b.png IMG_3637.JPG Category:Errortale Category:Timeline Jumping Category:Out-code Characters Category:Sans Category:Skeletons Category:Destroyers Category:Error Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hostile characters Category:Villains Category:ErrorInk Category:Heroes